Returning the favor
by Dramione27
Summary: If you're in, you're in, if you're out then you're wasting my time...dude she keeps asking if I'm in or out...yeah you did! Sequel to Don't it always seem to go. Set in that AU between 3rd and 4th seasons. Barney Stinson Robin Scherbatsky Stinbatsky.


Returning the favor. (sequel to Don't it always seem to go...)

She stood out front of his building, _What are you doing?_ she asked herself, _You're an idiot, you can't leave your job and fly halfway across the world just to sit here in the rain. Press the buzzer_. She lifted her arm but stopped, _just do it_.

"Robin?" she spun around only to find him standing there in front of her a confused look on his face.

"I-I"

"Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I" she didn't say anything else, just dropped her suitcase and wrapped her arms around him, he reciprocated.

"Hey, what's wrong," she just shook her head and held him close. Without her realising he'd moved her inside, to the lift and wrapped his coat around her shoulders. They silently entered his apartment and sat down. Silence reigned for another twenty minutes before she muttered "I couldn't do it," into his lapel.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried so hard but everything felt wrong over there, I was about to go on air for the first time when I told my manager I was getting a coffee and didn't go back. I went straight home, packed up everything I could and caught a plane back here."

"I'm so sorry Robin."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The whole plane trip it was all I could think about, you and that kiss. I didn't want to waste that opportunity, how often do you meet someone who agrees with you on so many levels?"

"You came back for me?"

"I think so, yes."

"Why? I'm hardly worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a manwhore, I treat women like trash,"

"You've never treated me like trash."

"You're not a woman, you're Robin."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing,"

"No, because I came all the way back here, I'm unemployed, I only have three changes of clothes…I put myself out there. I need to know if this is going anywhere."

"You have no idea how much I'd like this to go somewhere,"

"Then make up your mind either way, if you're in then you're in, if you're out then you're wasting my time."

"You've kind of put me on the spot,"

"In or out, there's no wrong answer."

"It's been so long,"

"I'm a big girl, stop making excuses and tell me."

"I have to pee." He ran towards his bathroom, shut the door and dialed Lily's number,

"Erikson and Aldrin residence," he then heard a giggle,

"Lily! Lily I need your help!"

"Who is it baby?" he heard Marshall in the background,

"It's Barney,"

"Put it on Speakerphone."

"No Lils, don't put it on-"

"Hey Barney,"

"Hey Marshall, I actually need to speak to Lily right now,"

"What's happened Barney?"

"It's Robin."

"You missed your chance dude, she's not even in the same country, wow, I can't believe you let her get away,"

"No, she's-"

"Marshall, don't be so insensitive,"

"Guys!"

"I'm not insensitive, you don't think I'm insensitive do you Barney?"

"Guys, we're on me now."

"Sorry Barney, what's up?"

"Robin's in my apartment, she quit her job, she wants to be in a relationship with me."

"What?"

"Holy crap,"

"I know, that's why I'm calling you, I'm in the bathroom, she thinks I'm peeing,"

"So that's why there's mad acoustics, I thought it was just our sick new speakerphone."

"Wow, this is a really long pee."

"I know, what should I do?"

"Well why did you go chasing after her at the airport?"

"Because I think I love her,"

"There's your answer, sorry Barney, I really do need to pee, Marshall can help you out,"

"But Lils!"

"Dude, she's already gone,"

"What do I do Erikson? She keeps asking if I'm in or out?"

"Yeah you did,"

"Dude, life changing decision,"

"Tell her the truth, don't hide behind your Barney façade, be nice, weak, vulnerable Barney…be honest,"

"But I honestly don't know what my answer is,"

"Yes you do, that's why two seconds ago when you were answering Lily's question you didn't say, I _thought_ I _was_ in love with her, you said I _think_ I _love_ her."

"Oh my god, you're completely right."

"Go out there and get that girl!"

"I will, thank you Marshall,"

"Consider it returning the favor dude."


End file.
